Danny Phantom Drama
by Pii
Summary: Danny joined the Theatre Club on Casper High. well, he is forced... xD Every chapter play different dramas, you can say it one-shot per chapter. See the funny act of them! After Phantom Planet.
1. Beauty and The Beast

_Hi there! Just a random fan-fic. What will happen if Casper High make a theatre? __**After Phantom Planet**__ :)_

_It's mainly dialogue to make things more funny :P_

_Enjoy!~ ^_^_

_DP © Butch Hartman_

* * *

Theatre club just created since Casper High will make a drama. Danny refuse to join but everyone want him to joining.

Danny : I am bad in acting!

Dash : Come on Fenton! This show will be better with your ghost power!

Paulina : please… for me…

Danny : uh,…

Mr. Lancer : Please join for Casper High's sake…

Danny : uh… even Sam and Tucker not joining.

Sam : uh. I hate drama. Sorry.

Tucker : yeah dude, they're boring

*everyone glares at Tucker*

Tucker : Okay. But I hate it.

Danny : I don't want to join.

Dash : If Sam and Tuck join you will joining?

Danny : Yeah!

Dash : *glare at Sam and Tucker* YOU TWO MUST JOINING OR I WILL MAKE YOU!!!

Sam : You won't make me

Tucker : and me too.

Dash : I will TAKE YOUR PDA and I WILL PUT CUTE DOLLS at your locker every day!!!

Sam & Tucker : AAAAAH….!!!

Sam : NO! DON'T DO THAT!

Tucker : WE WILL!

Dash : *glare at Danny* So Phantom, you joining?

Danny : ….okay O.O;

--so Danny, Sam, and Tucker forced to join the theatre club—

**Beauty and The Beast**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk to the theatre club.

Danny : So what drama we gonna play?

Paulina : It's 'Beauty and The Beast'

Danny, Sam, & Tucker : O.o

Danny : And who will play that?

Paulina : I will play as Beauty ;D and can you be the beast Danny?

Danny : uh…

Sam : *jealous* Uh HELL NO! IF DANNY PLAY AS THE BEAST I WILL DO THE BEAUTY!

Paulina : No I will! I am the prettiest! You can't make me changed!

Sam : I will play the beauty if Danny is the beast!!!

Danny : uh… girls..

Paulina & Sam : WHAT?!!!

Danny : I don't want to be the beast.

Dash : ohhh come on!

Valerie : Danny, it will be great! Must we change the title to Beauty and The Ghost?

Danny : Uh…

Sam : That's it! I am QUIT!!!

Paulina : nobody wants you in this theatre club.

Danny : …uh, if Sam quit I will quit too.

All : O.O NOOOO SAM!! COME BACK!! YOU CAN BE DANNY'S GIRL!!!

Sam : *grins*

--so it ends up to be Beauty and The Beast drama—

Characters :

Danny : Beast(Ghost! Lol. Danny's comment : really? Am I look ugly? Paulina : no! You're cute!)

Sam : Beauty(Sam's comment : I must say I hate wearing this dress. But it's better than if Pollina become the beauty. Paulina : It's PAULINA TO YOU!!!)

Tucker : Beauty's dad(?) (Tucker's comment : why I must be the old man?)

Dash : Gaston(Dash's comment : yeah I am handsome. But why I must be the bad guy???)

Paulina : Beauty's sister(Paulina : I want to be beauty instead. Sam : I will quit if you did that. Danny : I will quit too. Paulina : =='')

Valerie : Beauty's sister(Valerie : I am not selfish. Sam : Yes you are. Valerie : Ugh =='')

Mr. Lancer : just a helping hand

The rest (Star, Kwan, etc.) : Beast's Maid, etc. who turned into items (Kwan : Really, I must wear this? Star : I looks weird! Danny : Well,…. :|)

Jazz : Narrator (Danny's comment : Why Jazz is the narrator? Jazz :Coz I want to play a role in my brother's drama. Danny : =='')

Finally it's the time to start the act! xD

**--Beauty and The Beast—**

Jazz : A looooooooooooooooooooooooo-ong time ago… in a village, there lived an old man with his daughters. 2 of them are selfish and wicked.

Paulina : heeey I am not like that!

Sam : Oh, shut you! *close Paulina's mouth*

Paulina : *angry look*

Jazz : When his father going to leave, he asked his daughters what they want.

Paulina : I want Phantom :D

Jazz : *glare* stay in the story!

Paulina : =='' I want dress!

Valerie : I want accessories!

Sam : I don't want anything.

Tucker : Oh dude, come on. Say anything you want and I will bring it to you!

Jazz : Tuck!

Tucker : What do you want darling?

Sam : (ew…) I want rose. (hell I hate this!)

Tucker : So you don't want anything else, Darling?

Sam : No. And just GO!

Tucker : Y…yeaah… bye-bye…

Paulina, Valerie : Byeeee…

Sam : I hate this ==''

Jazz : But Beauty's father lost and can't bring anything home. He found a big mansion and he entered it.

Tucker : anybody home…?

Kwan : Why you're here?

Tucker : AAAKKk… a talking clock!

Kwan : I hate this thing…

Star : me too.

Tucker : is there a talking PDA? :D

Jazz : guys stay in line!

Tucker, Star, Kwan : sorry

Kwan : we're this house's home-maids. But we're turned into items.

Tucker : How? Wow it's freaking cool.

Star : we're spelled.

Tucker : How?

Danny : WHO'S THERE!!!??

Danny : hell, I hate acting ==''

Jazz : DANNY!!!

Danny : ok ok, I am serious.

Star : hide! Master's here!

Tucker : what? Vlad Master is here?

Kwan & Star *hide Tucker*

Danny : Why you're staying here?!! You two lovebirds want to cuddling in my castle?!!

Kwan : cuddling?

Star : Uh, we did nothing.

Danny : bring my food! *fly away*

Tucker : what was that?

Kwan : That's our Master.

Star : He's a ghost! He's spelled too. And the spell will gone if before the last petal fall, he found a true love.

Tucker : really. This is weird.

Jazz : *glare*

All : …uh…

Kwan : Better you leaving soon.

Danny : I HEAR SOUNDS!!! WHO IS THERE?!

Kwan : me.

Star : and me.

Tucker : and me! *raises hand*

Danny : WHO ARE YOU AND WHY YOU'RE… uh… *forgot his line* here…?

Tucker : I am lost. Can I stay for at least one night?

Danny : *forgot again* what's next…?

Jazz : *facepalm* you let him just one night!

Danny : Oh, right. OKAY YOU CAN STAY HERE FOR ONE NIGHT AND THEN LEAVE!!!

Tucker : repeat?

Danny: *facepalm* ONE NIGHT THEN LEAVEEEE!!!! *scream at Tucker's ears*

Tucker : uh, okay.

Jazz : *sweatdrop* then the next day, Tucker, I mean… Beauty's father went home. Then he saw roses. He remembered what his daughter want so he take one.

Tucker : *take one rose, touch the thorn* ouch! That's hurts! *put his finger to mouth*

Danny : HOW DARE YOU TAKING MY ROSES!!!?

Tucker : for my daughter, Beauty. Dude, even I not yet married :|

Danny : WHO IS YOUR DAUGHTER!!!? *forgot again* um… *remember* bring her… HERE!!!

Tucker : You know her!

Danny : Oh yea.

Jazz : *glare*

Danny, Tucker : Uh,… sorry.

Danny : OKAY… GO HOME NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny : Must I use my ghostly wail?

Jazz : It's up to you.

Danny : ok. *use ghostly wail*

All : *cover ears*

Sam : You know, you're a jerk.

Tucker : dude, you're really overact it.

Jazz : so Beauty's dad go home.

Tucker : …

Jazz : GO HOME YOU IDIOT!

Tucker : Yeeeaaaa….!!! *run*

Jazz : After that, Beauty's dad told Beauty that SHE must go to the castle. His dad crying.

Tucker : I am not.

Jazz : CRY!!!

Tucker : Okay. *fake tears*

Sam : =='' oh come on…

Jazz : But Sam, I mean… Beauty wants to go.

Tucker : NUUUUU… for my sake please dooooooon't…

Sam : I will

Tucker : no.

Paulina : I will

Sam : You shut.

Valerie : let her go.

Tucker : NOOOOOOOOOOO…………

Jazz : …nice act :|

Jazz : So Beauty go to Beast's castle.

Sam : Anybody home?

*doors open*

Sam : Oh, great. EPIC. *enters*

Sam : hello…?

Danny : *comes in with a green light around him* YOU MUST BE SAM!!!... I mean, BEAUTY!!! *forgot lines again* great, I can't memorize that much.

Sam : You jerk.

Danny : SO,.. um… what then? Oh yea… SO YOU CAN LIVE HERE. DON'T GO OUT. AND… and… *shook hair* then what Jazz?

Jazz : =='' don't come to the west wing!

Danny : oh, right. DON'T COME TO THE WEST WING.

Sam : Okay. So what I must do?

Danny : …um…*shook hair* wandering…?

Sam : And what I supposed to eat?

Danny : uh, fruitloops?

Audience : *laugh*

Jazz : *facepalm* Let's cut that part. So, Beauty live at the castle for a loooong time and then she really miss her dad.

Sam : who miss him?*pointing at Tucker*

Tucker : I not miss her either.

Jazz : oh, shut!

Sam : I miss my dad!

Danny : Oh yea? I am… *shook hair* I am… uhhh…

Jazz : *facepalm*

Danny : Oh yea. I have magic mirror. You can see your dad. *show an ordinary mirror*

Sam : that's a normal mirror. OH NO! DAD IS SICK!!!

Tucker : who's sick?

Sam : I must go home!

Danny : But… but… *shook hair* I can't memorize it!!!

Audience : *laugh*

Jazz : LET HER HOME!!!

Danny : oh, right. Okay. But keep this ring *give a ring* Um, uh… this ring… is… uh… can take you here. Please come back!

Sam : okay. I will. BYEEEE.

Jazz : So Sam, I mean Beauty is home. His dad surprised.

Tucker : I am not surprised.

Jazz : Tuck!

Tucker : Okay. *fake tears* OH MY DAUGHTIEEEE~~~ YOU'RE BACKKKKK!!!!

Paulina : Oh no! She's back!

Valerie : I knew that.

Sam : I will stay :)

Tucker : So you will stay? By the way what that creature did to you?

Danny : what's creature?!

Jazz : Dannyyyyyyy…

Danny : I hate this ==''

Sam : I will back to his castle soon

Tucker : NUUUUU…

Paulina : NUUUUU….

Valerie : why you crying too?

Paulina : I want to be her!!!

Valerie : =='' that's suck…

Tucker : *whistle* Gastoooon!

Dash : *dashed* what's that?

Tucker : Can you kill that beast-thing? Then you can marry my daughter.

Dash : *look at Sam* I don't want to.

Jazz : =='' guyyyysssss…

Dash : Ok I will kill him.

Tucker : good.

Paulina & Sam : NUUUUUUU…

Jazz : so Gaston going to kill Da- I mean Beast. Beast already too weak because the last petal almost fall.

Danny : What? Me? It can't be.

Jazz : So Da…I mean Beast attacked by Gaston. Beauty back to the castle using the ring.

Dash & Danny on the roof, FIGHTING.

Dash : DIE YOU!

Danny : DIE ME!

Dany : Oh, I am half-dead already.

Dash *chasing Danny*

Danny*step back, step back*

Dash*step forward step forward*

Danny *float*

Dash : *look at his leg* what? *fall* WAAAAAAAHHHH

Danny : one point, I like it being half-ghost :)

*Dash fall on a mattress*

Jazz : Danny you're fall, too.

Danny : what? Oh? *fall* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *crash* Why there's no mattress for me?

Jazz : You're ghost.

Danny : =='' hell yeah…

Audience : *laugh*

Sam : NUUUU… Danny Danny oh I mean, BEAST… don't dieeee

Danny : *lay*

Sam : *hold Danny's hand*

Danny : I think I need to go now…

Sam : Nooooo please don't… I love you!!!

Audience : awwww,…

Danny : *close his eyes*

Sam : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz : the last petal fall…

*silence*

Kwan : the last petal not yet fall!

Star : must we wait?

Danny : *shoot a beam from his hand* replay?

Sam : NOOOO…. I love you!!!!

Paulina : NOOOO…. I love you too! And I want to be Beauty :(

Danny : Ok. *change form*

Kwan : AT LEAST!!! *get rid of clock costume*

Star : YAY *get rid of teapot costume*

Audience : YAAAAAAY….!!! :D:D:D

Jazz : so the prince and Beauty live happily ever after.

Audience : *clap hands*

Sam : I am not happy. I hate this dress. *sigh*

*everyone give the last thank-you and stage closed*

Mr. Lancer : thank you thank you! Great job everyone! And we will make another theatre on Casper High be sure to come!!!

Audience : *still applause*

Danny : Wait? What? I think it just for once.

Paulina : Of course not! And next time I will be your princess!

Sam : *glare* No I will.

Danny : *sigh* can I play just a little role next time?

Tucker : dude, better next time it's technology includes.

Danny : *glare at Tucker*

Dash : So, Phantom, or Fenton. You will play on the next one?

Danny : Well, let just see it later.

Paulina : *hug Danny* I will wait for it.

Sam : *glare*

Danny : uh… do anyone get fruitloops?

* * *

_Hate? Like? R&R please :)_

_On the next chapter will be the next drama! X3_


	2. Hansel and Gretel

_Thanks for review :3 (well, it still 2 but thanks xD) Okay. Now to the other drama~ :D Hansel and Gretel~_

_P.S : I am playing my ds(Pokemon) while I write this(ahahaha, I battle and write in same time) Lol, I fought a hiker called Daniel xD_

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker entered the theatre club…

Danny : so now what?

Sam : sigh, I hate dramas…

Tucker : Will we play a sci-fi? I want techs!!!

Mr. Lancer : this time is Hansel and Gretel

Sam : Why we must do fairy tales??

Paulina : Can you be Hansel Danny so I will be Gretel? *hold Danny's hand*

Danny : Um… I'm not sure…

Tucker : I think I going to love this one. I like desserts! But I like meat more.

Sam : NO Danny not going to be Hansel. If he did, I will be Gretel

Paulina : oh yea? You got Beauty last time…!

Sam : I don't want to but it's better THAN you!!!

Danny : um…

Dash : So who will be who?

Mr. Lancer : Don't fight children let's do a lottery.

All : Okay.

----so the charas will be…---

Danny : Hansel (Danny : I am Hansel? Why I am the main character, again?)

Tucker : Evil Witch (Tucker : What?! That witch is a girl! Sam : You can use costume. Tucker : =='')

Dash : Gretel (Dash : Waitwaitwait. I am Gretel?)

Paulina : Hansel & Gretel's Father (Paulina : I am not guy!)

Valerie : Hansel & Gretel's Mom(Valerie : Why I must be the mom?)

---EPIC FAIL..

Dash : I complain!

Paulina : ME TOO!

Valerie : ME TOO!!!

Mr. Lancer : Okay, okay let's do the lottery again. This time we will separate the boys and girls.

Paulina : Okay.

---so…

Danny : Hansel (Danny : I still get Hansel! This is not changed! =='' I hate this!)

Paulina : Gretel (Paulina : Yay! I got Gretel! Sam : I hate this.)

Sam : Evil Witch (Paulina : Eat that! Sam : =='' I will eat you first not Danny)

Tucker : Hansel & Gretel's Father (Tucker : yeah old man again)

Valerie : Hansel & Gretel's Mother (Valerie : =='' Mother, not changed. Whatever…)

Kwan & Star : Narrator (Danny : Waitwaitwait. 2 narrators? Mr. Lancer : It's okay with 2 narrators.)

The rest : Helper

--then…

**Hansel and Gretel**

Danny : I hate this costume.

Paulina : me too. But at least I am with you! *hug Danny*

Sam : *glare*

Danny : um…

Jazz : Okay let's get started!

Danny : Jazz why you're here. Again?

Jazz : I am one of helper.

Danny : =='' great.

Mr. Lancer : Okay. Everyone. Start!

Kwan : A long time ago there lived a family…

Star : One father, one boy, one girl, and one evil step-mother.

Valerie : I hate this.

Jazz : sssh you.

Kwan : The boy called Hansel

*Light on Danny* Danny : ..uh…

Star : And the girl called Gretel

*Light on Paulina* Paulina : *cute expression*

Sam : I hate her.

Kwan : The evil stepmother want to get rid of Hansel and Gretel.

Danny : Get rid? Oh this getting ridiculous.

Paulina : But you can stay with me~

Danny : um…

Sam : *glare*

Star : She take them to the forest and leave them there.

Danny : This is heavy! *hold some pebbles*

Jazz : Danny stay in line.

Danny : Really. This is heavy. *drop one by one pebbles*

Kwan : The two lost and Gretel seems scared.

Paulina : Oooh I am scared! And this is nice *cute expression*

Danny : …*shook hair*

Sam : That's it I hate thisss!!! *going to rush to the stage*

Jazz : *stop Sam* Don't! Sam!

Sam : =='' yeah right…

Danny : I left pebbles. Let's go home.

Paulina : Really? Thanks I love you *kiss Danny on the cheek*

Audience : OOOOHHH…

Sam : I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!!! *is jealous is jealous Sam is jealous xD*

Tucker : relax… *stop Sam*

Sam : uuuuuuughhh….

Star : So they manage to get home. The next day Hansel bring some bread slices.

Danny : *get the bread with Jack Fenton's face then rip it into slices* This is my breakfast, you know?

Paulina : Oh I know.

Sam : uuuuuuhhhhh

Tucker : relax…

Sam : ==''

Kwan : but birds ate it and they can't go home.

Paulina : *hug Danny* Oh noooo we can't get home!!

Danny : uh… actually I'm hating this part.

Jazz : this is almost your time, Sam. Get prepared.

Sam : I knew it *walk to the backstage where witch will appear*

Danny : Oh lookie there! That's a house!

Paulina : what? Where? Ooooh it's a cake house let's eat it! *hug Danny*

Audience : …*silence*

Danny & Paulina : *chow time!!! xD*

Sam : HOW DARE YOU EAT MY HOME!!!!

Danny : um..

Paulina : …uh

Danny : this is her idea!!! *point at Paulina*

Paulina : hey…

Sam : YOU TWO I WILL EAT YOU!!!

Sam : I like this part :)

Paulina : Me too since I will save Danny!

Sam : =='' oh whatever. I wish I can eat you first.

Paulina : It's Paulina to you!!!

Kwan : So the evil witch kidnap them and going to eat Hansel.

Star : She make Gretel to cook a lot of food for Hansel so will be fat.

Danny : I am not going to be fat. I am not joining the biggest loser!

Sam : *put Danny in cage* there you go and I will deal with her.

Paulina : You can't do this! You think who you are!?

Sam : I am his Danny's best friend and you're nobody to him!

Jazz : *facepalm*

Danny : hello… girls can you stop fighting over me?

Paulina & Sam : SHUT!!!!

Danny : um… okay :| *sit calmly in the cage*

Jazz : can we continue?

Sam & Paulina : NO!!!!

Jazz : oh you two…

Kwan : Because the witch is BLIND, she check Hansel's condition with touch his hand.

Sam : who's blind?!

Paulina : you.

Sam : Oh shut up.

Danny : *just sit calmly in the cage*

Danny : Can we use another cage next time? I don't want to sit in a bird cage.

Jack : *stands from the audience* IT'S FENTON CAGE DANNY! YOU ACT NICE!!!

Audience : SSSHHH…

Jack : What? Does it make sense? That's my son.

Danny : oh great.

Kwan : But Hansel always give her a bone. So the witch never eat him.

Danny : *give a bone*

Sam : You know? Danny's hand more thinner than this bone.

Tucker : Dude, he just skinned bone!

Danny : Thanks, Tuck ==''

Star : One day she really frustrated and going to eat Hansel whatever his body thin or fat.

Sam : I want to eat Gretel more ==''

Paulina : you'll never eat me!

Sam *open Danny's cage, pull Danny*

Danny : EIDEH?!?!...

Paulina : NO YOU DON'T. *push Sam to the fake skillet-thing*

Sam : OUCH!

Paulina : Let's leave this place Danny…!!! *pull Danny*

Danny : You mean Hansel?

Paulina : Let's leave this place Phantom!!!

Kwan : So the witch dead.

Sam : What? I can't dead that easily.

Paulina : *push Sam into the fake skillet* You're dead!

Sam : and Danny's half-dead…

Danny : sure. Eh wait. I am dead?

Star : Hansel and Gretel come home and their dad has been looking for them.

Tucker : MY CHILDREEEEN… *hug Danny and Paulina*

Paulina : ew, I hate this geek.

Danny : But he's my best friend.

Kwan : and they live happily ever after.

Audience : *applause*

*stage down*

Sam : I am not! NOW GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU!!!

Paulina : DON'T SAY YOU. IT'S PAULINA.

Danny : here comes again.

Sam : IT'S UP TO ME

Paulina : I AM RICHER THAN YOU!

Tucker : dude, she don't know Samantha is richer than her.

Sam : SAM, Tuck!

Tucker : yeahyeah… sorry just now.

Danny : I wonder what the next drama going to be?

Sam : oh I can't wait ==''

Paulina : and I'm going to be Danny's princes! He's my phantom!

Danny : Uh, actually I hate being the main character.

Tucker : but you are the main character of 'Danny Phantom'

Danny : just for that one, I like it.

Sam : Something is needed for refreshment. Want to go to Nasty Burger?

Danny, Tucker : sure.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk away.

* * *

_Hate? Like? Review please :3_


	3. Peter Pan

_I am kinda busy with my other fics, sorry :P Okay update time ^_^_

Danny, Tucker, and Sam walk to the theatre club.

Danny : You know sometime I wonder why Dash and the others want to join this club?

Dash : Since we are popular and we will getting more popular with this club.

Danny : right ==''

Sam : So this time what's the theme?

Valerie : Peter Pan

Danny : Wait, what? O.o

Valerie : Peter Pan…

Danny : and bet I will be the main character again… ==''

Mr. Lancer : Since nobody else can fly…

Danny : ==''

Mr. Lancer : let's make a lottery again. But Mr. Fenton can't join the lottery since he will be the Peter Pan.

Danny : Why it's so unfair!?

Paulina : Why it's so unfair?! I love you!

Sam : *glare*

Paulina : *angry look*

---so the charas…---

Danny : Peter Pan(Danny : I hate being the main character and I can't memorize the script)

Valerie : Wendy(Danny : what? Valerie is Wendy? O.o Paulina : NO WAY…!!! Sam : I hate this. Valerie : Why I am Wendy???)

Kwan : Hook(Kwan : I am not good in this! Danny : me too…)

The rest : Peter Pan's gang or whatever it is, and crews (Sam : hey… Paulina : unfair!!!)

---then

Mr. Lancer : One more problem

All : what?

Mr. Lancer : who will be tinkerbell?

Paulina : *raises hand* I am!

Sam : *glare*

Mr. Lancer : Nobody else can fly…

Danny : and I don't want to be Peter Pan!

Then Danielle flew into the theatre club.

Dani : DANNY!!! :D

Danny : DANI!!!! :D

Danny & Dani : *huggies*

All : ??? O.o

Valerie : Oh it's that girl!

Dash : Who is she?

Paulina : Oh no I am jealous

Kwan : did he say 'Danny'?

Star : 2 Dannys?

Mr. Lancer : who is she Mr. Fenton?

Danny : Sorry, she is my clone, Dani.

Dani : *change back to human* Hi! I am Dani!

All : *gasp*

Dash : Danny? :/

Danny : It's Dani.

Dani : With an 'I'

Paulina : What?! You're cloned?

Danny : Uh, I can explain it later.

Mr. Lancer : *got idea* nahhh I guess I know who will be the Tinkerbell

Danny : O.O what? But Dani not study here!

Mr. Lancer : it's okay.

Dani : What? What you guys planning on?

---so…

**Peter Pan**

Jazz : Get ready everyone :D

Danny : Why you always here?!

Jazz : What's with it, Danny?

Danny : nothing…

Dash : Better everyone get prepared! And you, Fenton, go ghost.

Danny : all right all right =='' goin' ghost! *change to ghost form*

Dani : Uh, you guys mean I will joining this?

All : YES!!!

Jazz : okay, everyone, we're about to start. 5…4…3…2… ONE…!

Sam : I hate this

Tucker : You're just jealous Sam.

Sam : ==''

Paulina : I hate this too! Why I must-

Jazz : Everyone, SHUT!!!

All : O.O''

Danny : Wow, okay. Let's start this.

Dash : Right, Fentoad. I mean, Phantom. That night, a girl named Wendy.

Jazz : *whisper* Valerie, it's you

Valerie : what? Oh, me? Oh yeah right.

Dash : then there's a shadow sneak peek from outside

Danny : where's the shadow? Johny 13, Jazz's ex-boyfriend's shadow?

Jazz : *glare*

Danny : oh okay. Where's my shadow? Where's it where's it?

Jazz : Danny can you keep quiet?

Danny : Oh right

Dani : and me?

Jazz : you too.

Danny and Dani come to the room then…

Paulina : *get the book from Dash* Then Wendy notice it

Valerie : What's that? *pulls an ecto-gun* GHOST!

Danny : whoah Valerie it's me!

Valerie : me who?

Dani : Me, me!

Jazz : =='' right

Paulina : so.. then they-*Sam got the script book* hey!

Sam : so Peter Pan use Tinker Bell's powder to make Wendy fly

Paulina : hey that's not the right scene! You cut the part!

Sam : it's up to me!

Danny : O.o' uh… girls…

Sam & Paulina fighting over the script

Sam&Paulina : WHAT?!

Danny : uh… it's nothing…

Tucker : Girls, you can fight over me later

Sam&Paulina : WHO FIGHTING OVER YOU?!

Jazz : Guyyys let's continue with the script

Danny : so now what?

Jazz : cut to the part with the powder

Danny : kay… *hold on Danielle*

Dani : Danny what are you--- *hold by Danny*

Valerie : With this I can fly?

Danny : Yeah just believe it you can fly. Like me! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!!! *fly trough the stage but then hit the walls and fall*

Audience : *laugh*

Danny : uh, sorry. Heheh, now really. Try it.

Valerie : *get the jet*

Jazz : No! That's not on the script! The ectoguns too!

Valerie : How I can fly if I not use that?

Dani : uh… why we not hold her hands, Danny?

Danny : Oh yeah right!

Danny and Dani hold Valerie's hands, then take her fly

Sam : I hate this!

Paulina : me three! *beat* since when I start to talking with this girl?

Sam : I am ghost boy's best friend and you like the ghost boy, and now I am his girlfriend.

Paulina : ==''

Tucker : Really, why there's nobody around me? I am the new mayor!

All : *rolls eyes*

Star : Now, they arrive at the Neverland.

Kwan : *backstage* cool! Michael Jackson live there!

Jazz : No Kwan, it's Peter Pan's world

Danny : No, my world is human world, Amity Park. Not Ghost Zone or Nenderland.

Jazz : It's Neverland Danny

Danny : Oh, okay.

Dash : So Phan- I mean Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Wendy arrive at the Neverland and they meet the children. Wait, who's the children?!

Sam and Paulina : NOT ME

Jazz : *facepalm*

Star : Come on guyyyysss

Sam and Paulina : I don't want to!

Tucker : great. I must alone there?

Jazz *push Sam and Paulina* : come on girls you can date him later.

Danny : HEY!!!

Dani : *giggles*

Sam : Why I must join this stupid theatre club?

Tucker : because you have a crush on the ghost boy who joined this club

Sam : ==''

Jazz : okay, let's continue. So, then… *get the script* they introduce each other… and…

Sam : My name is SAM not Samantha

Paulina : you know my name already I am Paulina and I love Danny!

Sam : *glare*

Valerie : really, this is annoying

Sam : same here

Dani : …uh…

Danny : hey girls?

*Kwan go on the stage and got Valerie*

Kwan : Ha! I am… uh… I am… I can't do this! I can't be HOOK!

Dash : oh come on Kwan, you can do this!

Kwan : but I'm too… too…

Tucker : three!

Kwan : right!

Danny : uh… so…

Jazz : Can you guys be serious or you will get hooked! (I wonder why when we still practicing we can done it better than this)

Dani : What do you want?!

Kwan : I am here to… to… I FORGOT!

Danny : Me three, I can't memorize it as well

Audience : *laugh*

Jazz : *facepalm* Oh can we just skip it to the fight?

Danny : Oh right. *beat* right.

Kwan : Pe-peter pant! You… uh… you…

Dani : peter pan

Kwan : right! Peter pan.. you.. uh.. you..

Danny : Return Vale-I mean Wendy!

Kwan : Yeah! I will… uh… with a… fight!

Danny & Kwan : *fighting*

Valerie : I am here so why you must fight over me?

Sam : I HATE THIS

Paulina : I WANT TO BE WENDY…!!!

Sam : Oh, shut ==''

Dani : uh… guys…

Danny and Kwan still fighting, Dani and Valerie not moving just looking at them.

Sam, Paulina, Tucker : *shrugged*

Tucker : uh… when this' will done…?

Sam : I don't know. Sigh…

Paulina : and I hate this. Danny why you're not letting me to be your princess?

Sam : *glare*

Cut to the part when Hook already defeated.

Danny : I win? I mean I win!

Dani : yay!

Valerie : yay… now what?

Danny : I don't know. I don't remember… what the script???!!!

Jazz : =='' You got the ship Danny…

Danny : right! And who's the captain

All : *facepalm* YOU!!!!

Danny : Oh, yeah right! So Captain Danny Phan- I mean Peter will drive Valeri-eh-Wendy back home!

Valerie, Sam : finally this' ended…

Audience : *applause*

-backstage-

Mr. Lancer : that was nice, young folks keep the nice jobs

Sam : I hate this

Paulina : Why I can't be Danny's princess?!!!

Sam : Oh, come on. Threw up.

Valerie : I kinda enjoying this. See ya next time, Phantom *leaving the room*

Danny : *looking at Valerie*

Paulina : Why I can't why I can't why I can't

Jazz : Uh… Paulina…

Paulina : I WANT TO BE DANNY'S PRINCESS WHY HE NOT LIKE ME ANYMORE?!!!

Sam : he got a girlfriend and she is me!!!

Paulina : it is unfair it is unfair

Sam : Oh youuu

Danny : *hold on Sam's shoulder to take her away from the fight* let's go to nasty burger! Tucker?

_Heheh, done ^^; sorry kinda lame. Review please?_


End file.
